


Life's Edge

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Making Love, Realistic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy is done with life, thus he decides to end it all, but what happens when a beautiful girl appears out of nowhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Edge

This is nice… 

The wind in my hair…

The chirping of birds…

This is nice…

At least I get to experience something this pleasant, this soothing…

Before I die…

I look down to the ground, a height of 4 stories looking back at me as I gaze into the abyss, a fall that would surely kill me, right then and there. When I imagine myself slowly drifting away, disappearing, it all feels good, a feeling much better than the hell I am in now. This was it; I couldn’t take it anymore, the stress from my rigorous studies, the feeling of defeat after failing all of my major exams, the pain from being berated by my parents. There’s only so much you can expect a young man to endure, to keep bottled up within him before he explodes. Nobody knows how much I’ve struggled, how much I’ve endured, how much pain, how much suffering, yet all I get from all my hard work are punishment and scolding. That’s it… I’m done…

Just as I prepare to take my leap, to take the one step in my life I was actually proud of, knowing that I can actually achieve what I set out for, the door to the rooftop creaks open, the silhouette of a lone girl standing in the doorway. I stepped back and looked at her face, she was crying, no doubt about it. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with the dried streams of tears, her face broken and defeated. I look away from her, the broken appearance of this young girl will only falter my determination and it will only make me think again about the one thing in life I am actually determined about. Just as I began questioning my willpower in carrying out my final decision, I hear the young girl stand beside me, her own smile weak and full of anguish.

“Looks like I’m not alone today…” She weakly remarks as she looks at me, tears once again pouring down her pale and snow white skin she was beautiful, a woman that resembled a doll. I knew what she was planning, but yet I couldn’t imagine why. I have to ask her, I need to know before I leave this place.

“Excuse me!” I shout out to her before she could take her final step, her expression transforming into a look of shock as she stares at me. “May I ask why? Why is someone as beautiful as you jumping off too?” As I asked my question, the tears from her eyes grew stronger, was it something I said? I try to apologize, to sincerely try and calm the girl down, but it looked like my panic was for naught. 

“I was never seen as someone, everyone only treating me like a doll.” She began her story as the two of us stand against the edge of the building, our feet one step from a long fall, “My parents saw me as an object, as something they could use as a cash cow. They entered me in contests, in beauty pageants, they dressed me up in cute clothing and in thick makeup, they boasted about my appearance to their friends and to strangers, but neither of them looked at me like their daughter. They bought me gifts and toys, but I realized that those gifts were simply a tool to ensure I would smile for the cameras. It didn’t improve in school either, my classmates refusing to talk to me because of my looks, the boys looking at me with lecherous eyes while the girls glare at me with scorn in their stares. The teachers weren’t any better, they saw me as a fragile object, someone who could break with a single touch, they didn’t dare to call on me, scold me or even talk to me. I was alone, my whole life without anyone acknowledging me as a person…” This girl… Her life was the complete opposite of mine; she received everything on a silver platter, she didn’t get scolded, she didn’t get punished, but yet her suffering was real, a splitting image of my mental torture. 

“I know how you feel…” I reply her life story with a tale of my own, telling her about how I was raised studying books and memorizing essays, of how my parents would torture me senseless if I brought back home anything less than an A, of how my teachers were constantly on my ass for not completing an assignment even though I couldn’t understand the subject. The two of us laughed together, we cried for each other, we understood each other.

“I guess I really am not alone today… At least I get to enjoy some company before I end it all…” The young girl drifts off to a pessimistic state again, the two of us realising that once this conversation ends, we will return to our hell on earth of a life, a life the two of us have already decided to end to prevent any more suffering. It was then I decided, I wouldn’t let this beautiful girl end her life in misery, in pain, if we were to go, we should go happy, without regretting life. I grasped onto her shoulders, her soft skin almost like jelly as I squeeze into her body, a body so fragile it was almost as if it could break by the gentlest of touches. 

“Let’s have sex!” I exclaimed before receiving a strong slap, the force knocking me back onto the rooftop. “That came out wrong… What I mean is, let’s go together. Let’s have one happy memory together before we end it all… Let’s enjoy a moment where we are together, where we are separated from the pains of the world, where we are not alone…” I suggest to the beautiful girl as she steps off the edge of the rooftop, toward me. The young girl sits before me, her face as red as a beet in embarrassment as she starts to remove her clothing, her answer to my forward suggestion. I decide to follow suit, removing my own apparel as I commit to my bold proposal.

“You’re beautiful…” I couldn’t help but comment as my eyes rest onto the young girl’s, no, young woman’s pristine skin, not a single blemish, bruise or mole in sight. It was almost like it was handcrafted to perfection, designed as an art model and kept in mint condition. The young woman continues to blush as I lustfully gaze over her body. I subconsciously reach out with my hands, grabbing onto her breasts as I fondle the twin mounds of perfection. Although they were small, the feeling of softness in my hands had created an instant reaction in my pants, my cock pitching in a tent in my underwear. The young woman looks at my groin, her hands wrapping themselves around me as we pleasure each other. 

“Let’s go further…” The young woman suggests, finally getting into the mood as she lies flat on her back, no longer worried about the dirt on the floor, or maybe she was just too turned on to care. I remove the last of my clothing, throwing my pair of boxers to the side as I place my fingers against her wet hole. Even though we were planning to end it all after we were done with this, I couldn’t help but be gentle, to want her last feeling to be of pleasure and joy, not pain and suffering which she has already suffered enough of. I rub against her folds, my fingertips growing wet with her juices as she whimpers under my touch. It was my first time with a girl, my hands already shaking due to my nervousness, but my frightened state had only provided her with more pleasure, my shaking fingers sending shocks of pleasure to her brain as she jerks and writhes around on the floor.

“That’s enough… You can put it in…” She meekly suggests as I gulp the spit in my mouth, my hard and erect rod ready for its time on stage. I place the tip of my cock against her pussy, slowly sinking myself in as I try to both enjoy myself while making sure this young, fragile woman below me was feeling good as well. As I continued to push myself into her, my sensitive tip reaches a wall, a wall which I knew would cause a lot of pain if broken. I look into her eyes as she looks into mine, her head nodding as she acknowledges me. I thrust in with one strong thrust, my hard pole breaking the last of her defenses as she pushes her nails into my back while she grabs onto me, her lips smashing against mine as she screams out her pains into my face. My thrusts slow down, my body reacting to the crying girl before me. We embrace each other for what felt like hours, the two of us simply interlocking lips and staring into each other’s eyes.

“You can move now…” She finally says after the pain subsides, her gentle voice bringing my member back to full erection as I begin to move my hips against hers, the soft sound of our hips colliding echoing through the rooftop. Her groans of pain from before soon turns to moans of pleasure, her sacred garden growing wetter and ready for my cock as I continue to push myself into her. The two of us simply held each other as we made love, our gentle act of sharing our pain with each other as we throw away the chains of society, the pains of our pasts, all that mattered to us was each other, in that moment. 

“It’s… Coming…” I warn the doll of a girl as my thrusts become more erratic, the feeling of tension building up in my groin signalling the end of our lovemaking, but as I try to pull out, her legs lock me back in.

“Just come inside, it doesn’t matter anyway…” She moans as she meets my hips with her own, trying to increase the pleasure for both us. I lean in close to her beautiful face, meeting her lips with my own as our tongue intertwines. With one last push, I deposit my cock at the entrance of her womb, my army of white charging out of my Trojan horse as they rush into her kingdom. She screams out in ecstasy as her walls convulse around me, pushing out the last of my cream as enjoy our mutual orgasm.

I rested my body on top of her, my body completely exhausted after my intense first, and last, time. We looked at one another, the two of us knowing what was about to come. We could have walked off happily together, or we could have simply accepted our fates while suffering though it together as lovers, but the two of us knew what we wanted. With my hands on her ass and my cock in her pussy, I carry my princess over to the edge of the rooftop, her pussy still wet with excitement and my cock still hard with lust. 

“I’m so glad I got to meet you…” She thanks me as she rests her head onto my chest, her pussy tightening as she squeezes my cock in fear. I lifted her head with my chin, both my hands occupied with holding her up, as I kiss her one final time.

“I’m so glad I got to meet you…” I reply as I take that final step, my two feet lifting off the rooftop as we kiss, the two of us falling side by side as we accept our fate, our decision to end it all, to escape from our suffering. 

We feel the wind in our hair…

The chirping of the birds…

The pleasure in our groins… 

The love in our kiss…

This is nice…

This was what I needed…

At least I get to experience something this pleasant, this soothing…

Before I die…


End file.
